


Are You Afraid?

by grimeysociety



Series: Darcyland Gen Week 2018 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: She could have died.





	Are You Afraid?

**Author's Note:**

> ****This fic implies sexual harrassment**** Gen Week Day 7 is "Are you afraid?". I was having a rough time with this one. This week has been insanely busy. I'm sorry if I've been a bit of a letdown.

"Are you afraid?"

A hand wrapped around her throat. A pinch on her rear end. A secret puckering of the lips.

She bought a taser off a friend of a friend. A distant,  _distant_  acquaintance.

She was always afraid. She ran into the pet shop when all hell broke loose.

She could have died.

“Are you afraid?”

Running around London in the rain, the Dark Elves, the constant nightmares and panic attacks.

Hoping to God Jane wouldn’t just drop off the face of the Earth again because of something to do with Thor.

Billions of people disappearing as literal ash in the wind –

“Are you afraid?”

When  _wasn’t_  Darcy afraid? And when would it stop?


End file.
